


Give and Take

by alwayseven



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have known better than to accept anything from the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

They should have known better than to accept anything from the fans, let alone homemade. But everyone had been touched by the thoughtfulness of the girl and her mother, making special diabetic cookies for Nick, sugar and gluten-free.

They're hanging out in the hotel room, just Joe and Nick and Joe knows right away that something's up. Nick's flushed all over, his skin wet with sweat and he keeps pulling at his t-shirt, trying to push it up his stomach like it's too tight all of a sudden.

"Nick, are you okay?" Joe asks, alarmed. He's never seen anything like this and it's freaking him out.

Nick shakes his head, eyes wild and frantic. "Joe, is it really hot in here?" He yanks his shirt up under his armpits. Joe can the flush spread down his chest, his nipples tight points, his skin pink.

"Oh please oh please, _Joe_ ," Nick mumbles and he's just sort of writhing on the bed, palming his little dick, his knuckles going white with it.

"Um, Nick, I'm gonna go get Big Rob, I think you need a doctor," Joe says. His own dick is painfully hard, watching Nick hump his hand, Nick's thin body flushed and overheated.

Nick cries out then, his little body bowed as he arches up and Joe stands frozen as he watches a wet stain darken the front of Nick's jeans, his dick staying hard through it, even as Nick pants and twists restlessly on the bed.

"Oh my gosh," Joe mumbles, his face hot, his dick pushing painfully against the seam of his jeans.

Nick's orgasm apparently did nothing to alleviate the pressure, the tension in him, if anything it just made him more frantic, more needy.

" _Joe_ ," Nick pleads, turning his face against the pillows and looking at Joe.

His face is scrunched up in pain, sweat sliding down his cheek, hair a mess. He looks at Joe, eyes dark, face open and _begging_.

 _Bad idea, bad idea_ , Joe's head is screaming even as he moves towards the bed, towards Nick. He should go find Big Rob, find Dad, something might be really wrong with Nick.

But Nick's calling for him, begging him, holding his hand out and Joe has always tried to give Nick what he wants, what he needs.

"Shh, I'm here," Joe says shaky and rough, kneeling on the bed next to Nick's shaking form.

Now that he's here he has no idea what he's supposed to do, no clue what Nick needs.

Joe opens his mouth to ask but Nick cuts him off, reaching for Joe's hand and shoving it hard down his pants.    
Joe groans. Nick's wet and hot and sticky down there, his underwear and skin covered in his come, his cock rock hard in a way Joe imagines must be really uncomfortable, so soon after coming.

Nick starts humping Joe's hand, holding Joe's fist hard against him, fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Joe can't figure out where to look, so he settles on Nick's face. His lower lip is cut from where he bit, teeth dug in. There's a faint bloom of blood on the full bow of it and Joe swipes the thumb of his free hand across it, gathering it up on the tip of his finger.

"Nicky, careful, you'll hurt yourself," Joe mumbles, smearing his finger along Nick's mouth, spreading the red.

Nick shudders, opens his mouth and sucks Joe's thumb between his lips, sucking frantically at Joe's skin and working his hips up into Joe's hand.

Nick's mouth is hot and wet, teeth grazing Joe's skin, lips working like he's desperate for it, for the pressure and feel of something in his mouth. Joe leans down and presses his lips to Nick's cheek. "It's okay Nick, shh, it's okay." It seems like the right thing to do, even though nothing is okay, nothing about this is fine.

Nick opens his mouth, releases Joe's thumb with a slick, obscene slide and then, with more strength than Joe realized Nick had, he's pushing Joe to his back and clambering up over him, pinning Joe with his knees on either side of his hips.

"Ugh, Joe, kiss me kiss me, _please_ ," Nick urges. He's grinding down, trying to find a rhythm that works his dick against Joe but gets the pressure of Joe's rock hard cock against his ass.

Joe is bewildered, taken aback, unsure of how exactly Nick managed to get Joe's wrists above his head, pinned to the mattress. He's got no real finesse about the way he moves, all young, frantic need. His mouth is hot and sweet despite the urgent way he sucks at Joe's tongue, whole body shaking and moving with it.

"Nick," Joe pants, a little alarmed at how strong Nick is, at the way he's shuddering and panting, all but sobbing into Joe's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry. _Joe_ ," Nick moans, "sorry. I can't help it, I can't, I _need_."

Joe makes soothing noises against Nick's mouth, trying to reassure them both, trying to get Nick to calm a little.

"Nick," Joe mumbles, using his teeth on Nick's lower lip, where the sensitive inner flesh is cut.

Nick hisses and jerks, goes still, eyes wide and dark as he pulls away enough to look down at Joe. He's sweaty and pink and despite whatever drug has him out of his mind, there's some part of him present enough to try and slow it down.

Nick releases Joe's wrist with a shuddered breath and Joe slides his arms around Nick's back, presses him close. "Just tell me what you want," Joe soothes against Nick's cheek as Nick tries to work himself against Joe.

"You," Nick pants, arms clinging to Joe's neck, wrapped around him like he's trying to climb inside Joe, get as close as he can. "Can you, uh, with your mouth? Please Joe, _please._ I can't, I just, I need to." Nick's babbling against Joe's lips, making rough noises.

"Okay, Nick, okay." Joe reassures Nick. He tightens his grip on Nick and rolls them so Nick's on his back.

"Shh, stay like that, I'm gonna help you," Joe soothes, sliding down Nick's shaking body.

Nick's breathing hard, shuddering with the force of it and he's sliding his hands over his chest and stomach, restless and needy.

Joe gets Nick's wet jeans open, works them and his underwear down his thighs, and almost comes as he takes in Nick's red, wet dick, thighs sticky with his come.

Joe mouths at Nick's skin, presses a kiss to Nick's stomach and takes the head of his leaking cock between his lips.

Nick groans and arches up off the bed. Joe's eyes fly open, slightly alarmed as Nick goes deeper, force driving him harder into Joe's mouth, not quite but almost too far.

Joe pinches Nick's hip and throws an arm across his stomach, holding him down.

"Sorry, sorry," Nick babbles mindlessly, fingers scrabbling in the covers, looking for something to cling to.

Joe sucks at Nick's dick, Nick's come beading on his tongue. He keeps Nick still, though he can feel Nick shaking with it, his body shuddering with the nee to move, to fuck himself down Joe's throat.

Joe's still pretty freaked out by the whole thing but there's no hiding how hard he is, how much he's getting off on Nick like this, out of control.

Nick's going to come, Joe can taste it, how close he is. He loosens his grip on Nick a little, lets him thrust up a little.

Joe chokes, eyes watering at the corners. He's embarrassed by how much he likes it, the taste of Nick's sticky, come covered skin, the salty bitter flood of his pre-come pushing at the back of his throat.

His mouth feels stretched, tender and sore. He touches his bottom lip with the tip of his thumb, where it's pulled tight around Nick's little cock. It's hurts a little, the flesh a little bruised but it also has him seconds away from coming in his jeans, his dick painfully hard.

Joe tightens his lips around Nick, sucks him hard and waits for it, the flood of jizz in his mouth.

Nick cries out when he comes and Joe just sucks him through it, cheeks hollow, throat working to get what he can, swallow it down.

He keeps his mouth on Nick, waits for Nick to push him away, even though his dick hasn't softened, still hard between Joe's lips.

Joe pulls off with a slick slide and crawls up the bed, nudges his mouth against Nick's and mumbles, "okay?"

Nick wraps his arms around Joe, spreads his legs and humps up into Joe, cock thrusting against the rough denim of Joe's jeans.

Later, when Joe's sliding his hand over his cock with Nick on his belly, humping himself into the mattress as his mouth hovers over Joe's dick, Joe licks the taste of Nick from his tongue and comes, white and hot on Nick's red stained lips.

 

[ the end ]


End file.
